Une nouvelle ère
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Relena est morte. Une nouvelle organistion débarque et mets le bazarre. Histoire habituel dans GW. CHAPITRE 4 !
1. prologue: De la terre à la terre

**Une nouvelle ère**

_Disclaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi (soupir)._

_Note : c'est ma première fic (du moins la première que j'ai le courage d'envoyer) alors c'est certainement pas top._

* * *

**Prologue : De la terre à la terre.**

**Cimetière. 11h 30**

_Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour offrir un dernier adieu à cette jeune femme ..._

La pluie. Il pleuvait depuis le matin mais personne ne semblait sans préoccuper ni les gens assemblés autour du cercueil de bois brun, ni la population amassée autour des grilles du cimetière fermées afin d'assurer une certaine intimité aux proches de la disparue. Il n'y avait pas eu d'émeute, juste une grande tristesse quoi semblait s'être abattue sur le monde.

_Seigneur, accueil dans ta céleste demeure ta fille bien aimée..._

Ils étaient tous là pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Son frère et sa femme, ses amis pilotes de gundams, ses associés... tous étaient présents, assemblé autour de la tombe, serrés les uns contre les autres plus pour se protéger du froid qui leur étreignait le cœur que celui causé par le vent. Plusieurs dirent quelques paroles, saluant son courage, sa détermination, ses idéaux... Beaucoup versèrent des larmes, mais tous souffraient de la disparition de celle qui les avait guidés vers le chemin de la paix. Leur mentor, leur leader...

_Tu es né poussière et tu redeviendras poussière._

Relena Darlian Peacecraft.

Le cercueil s'enfonça dans le sol et la foule commença à se disperser dans un silence religieux. La famille et les amis s'éloignèrent à leur tour, laissant une seule ombre auprès du trou béant. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu cobalt. Lui qui l'avait connu au tout début. Lui qui avait combattu à ses cotés...pour finir là aujourd'hui. Seul avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étouffait. Un des garçons du groupe fit demi-tour et revint à ces cotés. Une main sur l'épaule, le forçant d'un geste réconfortant à s'éloigner de la sépulture, inconscient des deux silhouettes qui les regardaient sortir du cimetière, dissimulés par l'ombrage d'un arbre.

- C'était un bel enterrement, soupira la première.  
- Oui... Dommage pour eux que le cercueil fut vide.

Puis le silence fût de nouveau alors qu'elles regardaient les trois hommes qui commençaient à reboucher de terre la fosse. Sur la pierre tombale ont pouvait lire l'épitaphe "la mort n'est pas une fin, c'est un nouveau départ".

**-a continuer-**

* * *

_bon bah voilà ça serait sympa de me dire ce que vous en pensez SVP._


	2. Chapitre 1: 5 ans après

Disclaimer : Pourquoi doit-on toujours en passer par ce moment pénible. Pfffff...Pas à moi.  
  
Note de l'auteur (ou dit-on autrice ? auteuse ? bah, pas important !) : tout d'abord merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews. Chai chuper, merchiiiiiiiiii !!!! ( Donc voili voilou !! Bibi s'est attelée au 1er chapitre de sa fic, et voilà le travail, en espérant que ça vous plaise.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Carina D : euh ! T'espère pas vraiment que je te donne les réponses, non ? Parce que sinon ça risque de tuer le ch'tit peu de suspense que j'essaye de créer (et j'ai du mal). Mais par contre, une p'tite rectification : dans le dialogue qu'il y a la fin c'est pas Heero et Duo qui parle. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. =)  
  
Demoness Lange : Tadaaaaaaaaam !! voilà la suite !!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : 5 ans après  
  
- Général Une, le colonel Yuy est arrivé pour le débriefing.  
- Faites le entrer.  
  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant passer un jeune homme de 23 ans en uniforme de preventer.  
  
- Bonjour Heero.  
- Général  
  
Une soupira devant tant de formalisme et, jetant un coup d'oeil sur les membres assemblés –Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Sally et Dorothy-, commença.  
  
- Bien ! Puisque nous sommes tous là nous pouvons commencer. Nous avons  
réussi, il y a deux jours, à capturer cinq des membres de  
l'organisation Alpha. Ceux-ci sont en ce moment même dans l'une des  
salles du sous-sol du bâtiment, en train de se faire interroger par nos  
agents. Néanmoins, ils ne nous ont livrés aucun renseignement utile.  
- L'organisation Alpha c'est pas celle qui a tenté de piéger le dernier  
meeting Terre-colonies ?  
- Si  
- Qu'est ce que nous savons sur eux ? demanda le pilote du HeavyHarms.  
- Pratiquement rien, répondit Sally.  
- Quoi pas même le nom de leur organisation ? demanda Duo incrédule.  
Les gars, vous avez pris un coup de vieux !  
  
Lady Une le fusilla du regard. Il était toujours le même. La même tresse, les mêmes yeux rieurs seulement le tout emprunt d'une gravité nouvelle.  
  
- Désolé mais vous nous avez habitué à mieux.  
- Apparemment personne n'a de données sur eux. C'est comme s'ils  
n'existaient pas.  
- N'existait pas ? Que veux-tu dire Sally ?  
  
Une tourna la tête vers la seule autre femme de la pièce : Dorothy Catalonia. Elle était élégamment vêtus et arborait un air calme et paisible.  
  
"Et dire que cette fille a été notre ennemie. Quel miracle a fait Quatre ?''  
  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est comme si ils n'avaient jamais  
existés. Ni les empreintes, ni les photos n'ont donnée de résultat. Pas  
même les recherches ADN. C'est comme si le monde n'avait jamais eu  
connaissance d'eux.  
- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Quatre. Ces gens doivent bien avoir une  
identité.  
- Ça oui ! mais apparemment ils refusent de nous la donner.  
- Que savons-nous de plus sur eux, à part qu'on ne sait rien ?  
  
Sally interrogea son supérieur du regard et quand celle-ci approuva, elle répondit à la question de Trowa.  
  
- Ils disent qu'ils sont de notre coté...  
- Quoi ?  
- Et qu'ils sont là pour nous aider. Pour...pour protéger le vice ministre  
des affaires étrangères.  
- Sylvia Noventa. Ils veulent protéger Sylvia ?  
- Oui, ils prétendent que nous ne sommes pas à même d'assurer  
efficacement la protection de Mlle Noventa.  
  
Le silence se fit quand Heero se leva de sa chaise brusquement la faisant se renverser.  
  
- J'en ai assez entendu.  
- Heero...  
- Non, si vous n'avez plus confiance en moi pour protéger le vice-  
ministre très bien !  
- Nous n'avons rien dis de tel...mais nous pensions que nous pourrions peut-  
être arrivé à un arrangement. S'ils savent des choses que nous ne savons  
pas, nous pourrions éviter ce qui s'est passé...  
- Vous croyez que je laisserai mourir Sylvia comme je l'ai fait pour  
Relena, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.  
- Heero...  
  
Trop tard. Il avait déjà atteint la porte.  
  
- Ma démission sera sur votre bureau demain matin, ajouta-t-il avant de  
claquer la porte derrière lui.  
  
Aphrael : voilà c'est fini. J'ai fait ça à l'arrache ! (1h15 : mon record) J'espère beaucoup que ça vous a plu. Envoyez moi plein de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vais pas être capable de poster avant la rentrée maintenant (eh oui ! j'ai pas Internet à la maison. *n*) @+  
  
Ps : excusez moi pour la mise en page mais apparemment j'ai un problème avec alors si quelqu'un a un moyen pour que ça s'arrête dites le moi ! thanks 


	3. Chapitre 2: Alpha

**Chapitre 2 **

**McFilch's coffee. **

La rue principale était bondée de monde comme tous les jours mais malgré cela le trafic était encore relativement fluide. C'était leur atout majeur : pouvoir se fondre dans la foule et cela rapidement, sans obstacle.

La clochette sonna lorsqu'un jeune homme blond entra. Le tient mat, des yeux chocolat craquant. Catégorie : canon. Elle lui sourit.

- Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il fut assis en face d'elle.

Il hocha affirmativement en lui prenant la main d'un air amoureux. Elle se pencha en avant et de sa main libre caressa sa joue, écarta ses cheveux. Pour toutes les autres personnes autour d'eux, ils n'étaient qu'un simple couple d'amoureux prenant un café. La pensée la fit sourire et son complice embrassa la paume de sa main en réponse, lui envoyant un frisson de plaisir dans le bas du dos. Elle était définitivement en manque de tendresse.

- Jade t'attend à l'entrée principale. Vous aurez 15 minutes pour descendre, faire ce que vous avez à faire et remonter. Cela devrait être suffisant. Tu as la carte magnétique ?

- Tu me prends pour une débutante ?

- Tu réponds toujours à une question par une question ?

Ils se sourirent.

- Il faut que j'y aille, lança-t-elle en se levant et en attrapant ses clés au passage.

- Tu ne bois pas ton café ?

- Je te le laisse.

- Et l'addition aussi, naturellement.

- Naturellement.

Il lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle passait à coté de lui, la retenant.

- Angie...soit prudente.

- Ne le suis-je pas toujours ?

Il la fixa d'un regard dure et inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais.

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de prendre un café avec toi, Bald, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

- Normal c'est toujours moi qui paye.

Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main comme elle passait la porte, son rire étouffé par les bruits extérieures.

**Immeuble des Preventers. 4ème étage. **

Heero claqua la porte du bureau de Lady Une, faisant sursauter sa secrétaire au téléphone. Il aurait presque sourit au regard apeuré qu'elle avait s'il ne rageait pas autant.

Si Lady Une voulait marchander avec une bande de terroriste qu'elle fasse comme bon lui semblait, mais il n'allait certainement pas se mêler à ça. Bien que les autres ne lui aient jamais reproché la mort de Relena, il s'auto-blamait de ne pas avoir été présent ce jour là, d'avoir accepter le jour de repos qu'elle lui avait donné et de ne pas être mort avec elle. Et la mise en doute de ses compétences de chef de la sécurité avait réveillé des blessures qui avaient été ouverte cinq ans auparavant. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus cette idée de démission semblait devenir la seule issue de secours pour lui. Ces amis l'avait retenus pour ne pas qu'il le fasse dans les jours qui avaient suivis la mort du Vice-ministre Darlian, il savait qu'ils avaient eu peur qu'il ne s'enfuie encore et disparaisse à tout jamais. Ce qu'il aurait effectivement fais... et qu'il ferait certainement encore aujourd'hui dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais il était resté et s'était plongé dans son travail avec acharnement.

Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers les escaliers de service et descendit. Il ne se rendit compte qu'une fois arriver devant la porte qu'il était au troisième sous-sol. La main sur la poignée, il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Puisqu'il avait donné sa démission, il n'était "théoriquement" plus un preventer, il n'avait donc "théoriquement" rien à faire là. Il allait faire chemin inverse quand il se rappela des paroles que Duo lui avait dis, un jour : "l'avantage avec la théorie, Heero, c'est que ce n'est justement que de la théorie." Il était en effet théoriquement impossible que Duo avale à lui tout seul cinq hamburgers géants. Et pourtant...

Heero ouvrit la porte et la franchit. Il avait quelques questions à poser aux membres de ce groupe Alpha.

**Immeuble des Preventers. Entrée Nord**

Comme l'avait dit Bald, elle était attendue. Jade était adossée contre la façade, ses cheveux blonds désoxydés et ses yeux violets contrastant avec la tenue stricte et noir de femme d'affaire.

- Très jolie ta tenue ! Tu te reconvertie ?

- Ça va lâche moi, mon ange. J'essaie de passer incognito.

- Avec ta couleur de cheveux ? Tu te fous de moi !

- Non. Tu trouve pas que ça me donne un petit coté dominatrice ?

- Sûre. Allons-y. On n'a pas toute la nuit.

Elles rentrèrent d'un même pas dans le bâtiment, attaché-case à la main, lunettes noires sur le nez et un air qui tenait les gens en respect. L'homme de l'accueil (ou plutôt le gamin) les regarda arrivé avec un mélange d'excitation et de crainte, puis abaissa son regard aux badge qu'elle lui montrait. Il sembla avoir un moment d'hésitation avant de leur indiquer le chemin des sous-sols. Elles se glissèrent dans un ascenseur.

- Leur sécurité reste à désirer, souffla Jade. Ce gars devait à peine avoir vingt ans.

- Que veux-tu avec le nouveau gouvernement en leur défaveur et le sénateur Kelligan qui essaye de démonter l'organisation, les pauvres sont un peu trop occupé pour se soucier de nous, expliqua Angel en appuyant sur le bouton du troisième sous-sol.

- A notre plus grande joie.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et sortirent de leur mallette une oreillette et une 9mm automatique.

- Fly, tu me reçois ?

"Cinq sur cinq''

- Alors envoyez la diversion.

"Roger''

- Que la fête commence.

**Immeuble des Preventers. 3ème sous-sol. **

Heero arriva dans la salle jouxtant celle où Wufei Chang menait l'interrogatoire et se mit à observer son ancien compagnon d'armes et le prisonnier au travers de la glace sans teint. Le détenu devait avoir la vingtaine, les cheveux blancs avec des mèches cuivrées, les yeux noirs et un air arrogant et sûr de lui. Ce qui était plutôt singulier pour un type que l'on venait d'arrêter et qui se faisait interroger par Chang. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs entrain de perdre patience et s'apprêtait à quitter la minuscule salle. Heero sortit et alla l'attendre dans le couloir. Quand le chinois émergea, la seule chose qui trahit sa surprise fut le sourcil qu'il leva quand il aperçu l'ex-pilote du Wing adossé au mur d'en face.

- La réunion du colonel est déjà terminée ?

- Non.

Wufei n'insista pas et le japonais lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de son accès de folie pour le moment. Surtout en sachant que Quatre et Duo lui en toucherai deux mots dès la fin du briefing.

- Comment ça se passe ? demanda Heero.

Le preventer lui passa les notes qu'il avait.

- J'en ais interrogé cinq depuis ce matin et aucun ne semble avoir de réponses à nous fournir, grogna-t-il. Et en plus ils se foutent tous de notre gueule.

- Quelque chose se prépare. Ils sont un peu trop confiant, résonna le japonais.

- Ouais.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe du prochain ?

Chang le regarda du coin des yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Si ça t'amuse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre salle d'interrogatoire où venait d'être amené un autre détenu. Ou plutôt une autre, se corrigea Heero dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. C'était une jeune fille elle devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans, les yeux pâles, les cheveux violet prune et le sourire angélique de quelqu'un qui vient de commettre une grosse connerie et qui ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. Elle le détailla de bas en haut avec un regard appréciatif, en s'arrêtant sur des partit de son anatomie qui aurait pus le faire rougir s'il n'était pas aussi maître de ses émotions.

- My God ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de tel canon ici !

Heero ne dit rien et s'assit en face d'elle, poussant au passage les pieds qu'elle avait posés sur la table. Il resta silencieux et la regarda fixement. Son but était de la déstabiliser, voire de l'énerver pour qu'elle crache finalement le morceau. Elle soutint son regard un moment avant de le baisser et de soupirer d'ennui. Quand il ne bougea pas, elle se redressa, installa ses coudes sur la table, son menton reposant dans ses mains.

- Tu n'es pas sensé me poser des questions ?

- Y répondriez vous ?

- Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire insolent. Pose toujours et tu verras bien.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Je pourrais te le dire, mais...

- Mais ?

- Je serais obligé de te tuer après. Ça serait vraiment du gâchis !

- Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

- Pour moi.

- Quelles étaient les raisons de l'attaque du Conseil Terre-Colonies ?

- Cette parodie de Conseil de paix ? Nous leur avons fournit un sujet de discussion en plus c'est tout. Ça et...vous donner quelque chose pour vous divertir.

- Vous n'êtes pas en faveur du gouvernement ?

Elle lui dédia un sourire et se mis à glousser amusé par la question.

- Tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me demander ?

Il ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal de ce genre de question. Une autre lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

- De quel coté êtes-vous ?

- De quel coté de quoi ?

- ...

- oh ! Tu veux savoir si on est les bons ou les méchants, c'est ça ? Je vais te faire une confidence : on se trouve la où l'intérêt du monde se trouve. S'il est entre les mains du gouvernement actuel alors très bien. Mais assurément pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas et comme les preventers n'ont ni la possibilité, ni les moyens efficace d'agir nous nous en chargeons, dit-elle en prenant un air sérieux. Heero, nous ne sommes pas contre vous. On veut la même chose que vous : la paix entre la Terre et les colonies. Seulement ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde et nous essayons d'empêcher une nouvelle guerre d'éclater.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de retourner à son mode « exaspérante »

- Bon, tu as d'autre question à me poser parce que je ne vais pas tarder à partir et les autres ne seront pas aussi coopératifs que moi, s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant sa place d'origine.

- Comment ça "partir" ?

Il eut pour unique réponse un sourire malicieux, avant que sa vision ne soit obscurcie par un écran de fumer de gaz lacrymogène.

R&R. Please !!


	4. Chapitre 3: Alpha 2 J'avais pas d'idée,...

**C'est re-moi!!! Bon bah voilà le 3ème chapitre. Il est un peu court, je sais mais cela ne donnait pas exactement ce que je voulais donc je l'ai coupé là pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. )**

**J'espère que ça va plaire et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. **

**Chapitre 3**

**Immeuble des Preventers. 4ème étage. Bureau du Général Une.**

- Fly. Où en sont les filles ?

"Elles arrivent au 3ème sous-sols en ce moment même."

- Ok. Tiens moi au courant.

"Ca marche !"

- Tango ?

Le noir se retourna vers la jeune fille rousse. Quand il lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, elle rassembla les trois autres membres de leur équipe.

Ils se trouvaient devant les portes du Général Une et s'apprêtaient à entrer. La secrétaire était attachée et bâillonnée dans l'un des coins de la pièce et le reste de l'étage était partit déjeuner.

Il observa ses hommes se mettrent en place. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se tromper, avec quatre pilotes de Gundams et trois anciens soldats dont deux preventers, à l'intérieur de la pièce l'erreur n'était pas permise. Il regarda la porte attendant impatiemment le signal.

"Tango? C'est à vous. Vous avez onze minutes exactement."

- A nous de jouer.

Ils chaussèrent leurs lunettes noires et sortirent leurs automatiques de leur holster. Forçant la porte, ils jetèrent une grenade éblouissante qui aveugla toutes les personnes présentes avant qu'elles aient pus réagir. En l'espace d'un instant les trois pilotes de Gundams et les trois femmes furent désarmés et mis en joue par les intrus.

_Attend un instant... Trois ?? Comment ce fait-il qu'il ne soit que trois ? Fly, je vais avoir ta peau !!!_

**Immeuble des Preventers. 3ème sous-sol. Salle d'interrogatoire. **

Heero toussa. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il chercha à tâtons la porte de sortie et s'engouffra dedans. Les gardes couraient autour de lui, des ordres étaient criés à tort et à travers par Wufei plus loin dans le couloir.

Comment avait-il réussi à se faire piéger par cette gamine ?

Il aperçu malgré sa vision floue et la fumée, la masse de cheveux violets courir en direction de la sortie. Il s'apprêtait à la rattraper quand il sentit la pression (oh combien familière) d'une arme sur sa tempe.

- Si tu es assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi, tu t'arrêtes, menaça une voix féminine derrière lui.

**Immeuble des Preventers. 4ème étage. Bureau du Général Une.**

Sally cligna des yeux essayant de se remettre de l'éclair de lumière qui les avaient tous aveuglé. Elle se leva et tenta de mettre la main sur son arme située dans la ceinture de son pantalon, mais n'en eu pas le temps comme quelqu'un se plaça derrière elle et la désarma.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? hurla Duo. J'y vois plus rien !

- Calmez-vous. Les effets vont disparaître dans peu de temps.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Lady Une de son fauteuil ou tout du moins c'est ce que Sally imaginait.

- Ceux que vous recherchez.

Il y eu une sorte de sursaut collectif mais le général répondit d'une voix calme et froide.

- Vous appartenez au groupe Alpha, c'est bien cela ?

Un rire chaud et grave raisonna dans la pièce.

- C'est ainsi que vous nous appelez ? Je suppose alors que oui. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Général Une.

**Immeuble des Preventers. 3ème sous-sol. **

Heero pensa à saisir l'automatique dissimulé sous sa veste mais elle intensifia la pression du revolver sur sa tête.

- Je ne te le conseille pas à moins que tu ais l'intention de retapisser le couloir avec ta cervelle ?

La gamine avait raison; les autres étaient beaucoup moins coopératifs.

- Retourne-toi.

Il suivit l'ordre qu'on lui donnait. Ses yeux pleuraient et sa vision était encore légèrement floue, malgré cela il put imprimer dans son esprit le visage de celle qui le tenait en joue. De longs cheveux noirs de jais, un visage fin et déterminé à demi caché par des lunettes noires. Quelle qu'elle soit elle ne venait pas faire un voyage touristique. Il crut voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise quand il se retourna pour lui faire face. Le temps de fixer son regard et tout expression avait disparu de son visage.

- Eh bien ! Ne serait-ce pas le grand Heero Yuy ? lança une autre figure féminine à coté de la détentrice de l'arme. Quel honneur de rencontrer le meilleur agent de l'agence. Savez-vous que vos prouesses sont connues dans l'univers entier ?

Il la détailla elle aussi – blonde désoxydée, les yeux dissimulés sous des lunettes et le sourire d'un félin qui vient de trouver une nouvelle souris pour jouer- et émis un "hn" très désintéressé avant de reporter le regard sur la brune.

- Vous n'êtes pas très causant pour un héro.

- Je le suis rarement quand on me pointe une arme sous le nez.

Elle lui sourit avant de passer à coté de lui et de lancer à son amie un clin d'œil complice auquel la brune ne répondit pas.

- Ne traîne pas.

Elle lui rappelait vaguement Duo et rien que cette pensée le fit frissonner.

Revenant au présent, il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours en joue et que la jeune femme en face de lui ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser partir comme cela.

**Fin (du chapitre. Pas de l'histoire. Lol) **


	5. Chapitre 4 : Discussion au sommet

_Titre : Une nouvelle ère (faudrait que je réflechisse à un autre titre. Celui-là est vraiment pas terrible) _

_Auteur : Aphrael. En un mot : moi. _

_Disclaimer : Je crois que j'aurais beau taper du pied (et même des 2), regarder l'anime 20 fois, lire le manga 100, ils ne seront toujours pas à moi. _

_A/N : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici et qui je l'espère continue. J'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse alors dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre svp. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Discussion au sommet. **

**Immeuble des Preventers. 4ème étage. Bureau du Général Une.**

Elle fit un mouvement en direction du bouton d'alerte situé sous son bureau et aussitôt, elle entendit de déclic d'une sécurité d'arme que l'on ôtait.

N'essayez rien d'irréfléchi. Les conséquences pourraient être… fâcheuses. Et puis, il n'est pas nécessaire d'appeler des renforts. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de vous répondre pour le moment.

Que leur avez-vous fait ?

Rien d'irrémédiable dirons-nous. En ce moment, ils font une petite sieste. Au fait, vous devriez peutêtre revoir votre système de sécurité.

La réponse laissait entendre un rire contenu.

Lady Une était fumasse. Elle était dans son propre bureau, menacée par des intrus qui se foutaient d'elle dans les grandes largeurs. L'envie de sortir elle-même son revolver de son tiroir se fit sentir très intensément mais elle y résista. Elle ne connaissait pas ces "visiteurs", ne voyait encore rien de ce qui se passait devant elle et n'avait certainement pas envie de mettre en danger le reste des personnes présentes. Elle prit une respiration calmante qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle était à leur merci et n'aimait pas ça le moins du monde.

Je crois oui, siffla-t-elle.

Ne prenez pas ça personnellement, Général. Je tenais juste à vous démontrer que des personnes plus mal intentionnées que nous pourrait infiltrer vos locaux. Ceci est un geste amical et ne doit en aucun cas être pris comme un acte de guerre envers votre agence. Je vous assure que nos intentions sont honorables.

Si elles étaient aussi "honorables" que vous le prétendez, vous ne pointeriez pas vos armes sur nous en ce moment même.

Vous vous méprenez sur nos intentions, Monsieur Maxwell. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis et ses armes servent seulement à nous protégez.

Alors pourquoi ne les posez-vous pas ? demanda Quatre d'une voix peu amène.

Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de passer quelques heures dans vos salles d'interrogatoire à vous écoutez poser des questions auxquels nous ne répondrions pas de toute façon. De toute manière, nous avons tous des choses autrement plus intéressantes à faire.

Elle aperçut malgré sa vision trouble l'homme noir toucher son oreille et hocher la tête en direction de ses complices. Certainement une communication avec quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

_Mais combien sont-ils ? _

Nous ne venons pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Nous avons des informations à vous transmettre et ils ne nous restent que très peu de temps. Comme vous le savez déjà, le gouvernement n'est pas franchement de votre coté en ce moment et cela n'est qu'un début.

Comment cela ?

Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Nous n'avons pas assez de renseignements mais il va vous falloir rester sur vos gardes. L'agence a de nombreux ennemis, Général, et beaucoup seraient plus que ravis de la voir s'effondrer sur elle-même. Et si cela se produisait, le monde risquerait de subir des changements. Vous êtes le dernier rempart de la paix et depuis la mort du vice-ministre Darlian, je suis triste de vous l'annoncer mais votre cote de popularité est en baisse constante. Nombreux sont ceux qui seraient heureux de vous balayer et de relancer une nouvelle guerre.

Vous avez une idée de qui ?

C'est ce sur quoi nous travaillons, Monsieur Barton.

Encore une fois, l'intrus porta sa main à son oreille mais cette fois, il fit un signe à ses coéquipiers en direction de la porte et Lady Une les aperçut prendre la direction de la sortie.

Attendez ! les interrompit-elle. Pourquoi nous dites-vous tout cela ?

Parce qu'il est dans l'intérêt de nos deux organisations de s'entraider si nous ne voulons pas avoir une nouvelle guerre sur les bras. Trop de sacrifices ont été fait pour amorcer une paix entre les Colonies et la Terre. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de manquer de respect à ceux qui se sont battus pour cette cause ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont mort sur le champ de bataille.

_Il a raison, Votre Excellence. Il y a eu trop de morts. _

Que attendez-vous en retour ?

Ne prenez pas offense de ce que je vais vous dire mais nous nous sommes déjà servis.

QUOI ?

Elle entendit un rire et le claquement d'une porte signifiant qu'ils étaient sortis. Elle pensa un moment à les poursuivre et puis…

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Duo

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de l'intercom.

A tous les agents, des intrus se sont introduis dans le bâtiment. Saisissez-vous d'eux.

_Et puis merde, je vais pas les laissez s'en tirer à si bon compte. _

**Immeuble des Preventers. 3ème sous-sol. **

Une personne ne la connaissant pas aurait pus se dire qu'elle maîtrisait la situation. Dans un sens s'était le cas, dans un autre… non. Il était là et ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout prévu au programme. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du meilleur agent des Preventers et ça, ce n'était pas tâche aisée.

_Fly, t'es un homme mort. _

Angel passa en revus toute ses tactiques d'échappatoires ainsi que tout ceux qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour mettre KO le type en face d'elle. Elle avait étudiée tout les dossier des agents de l'agence avec un soin tout particulier pour ceux des pilotes de Gundams. Après tout, ils avaient plusieurs fois le pion à Treize Kusherenada. Il y avait de quoi se méfier.

_Une gueule d'ange, un regard de glace et une volonté de fer. Un cocktail explosif et une arme à lui seul. _

Elle le défiait toujours du regard à travers ses Ray Ban neuves, tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie de "désarmement", quand la solution s'imposa d'elle-même. Quelqu'un cria et il se retourna.

_Grosse erreur, chéri. _

Et elle le frappa avec la crosse de son arme. Fort. Il y eu un craquement à l'impact et elle faillit crier. Heero Yuy s'écroula au sol. Craignant de l'avoir tué, elle tomba à genoux et vérifia son pouls. Son cœur battait et il ne saignait pas de la tête. Elle soupira soulager.

_"Angel. Vous avez six minutes pour finir et dégager d'ici."_

Ok.

Elle se releva et courut rejoindre la sortie. La jeune fille aux cheveux violets et un garçon avec un bouc l'attendaient.

Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Très, la bouf n'est pas terrible mais la compagnie était sympa, répondit le gars.

Où est Jade ?

Juste derrière toi, mon ange.

Emmènes les hors d'ici et attendez moi à l'endroit prévus.

Ça marche. A tout suite.

La brune fonça dans l'escalier, monta d'un étage et arriva devant une porte verrouillée par une serrure magnétique.

Fly, j'y suis.

_"Ok. Donne moi deux secondes." _

Elle attendit patiemment, surveillant la place au cas ou certains gardes seraient un peu trop résistants au gaz. Le voyant de la porte passa au vert, lui indiquant l'accès au contenu de la pièce. Elle ouvrit et entra.

* * *

_Bon bah voilà pour le chapitre 4. _

_Je suis plutôt contente de moi, il est (à mon goût) plus réussi que le 3. Faut dire que j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pendant un moment et que finalement, quand c'est venu, j'ai écris le chapitre en une soirée. Le temps de faire les modifs et de (tenter de) corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et TADAAAAAMMMMM ! _

_Si ça vous a plu (ou pas), si vous avez des questions (ou pas), faites le moi savoir. _


End file.
